Project Summary Ohio?s Produce Safety Program The Ohio Department of Agriculture (ODA) will develop a plan to implement a Produce Safety Program. The program will promote compliance with the requirements of FDA?s produce safety rule. The Produce Safety Program will be part of a nationally integrated Food Safety System. The overarching goal is to minimize the risk of serious adverse health consequences or death from consumption of contaminated produce. Objectives/Aims: ODA will assess the produce industry in Ohio using county level informational meetings along with working with various agricultural groups such as the Ohio Farm Bureau, Ohio State University extension service and other regulatory groups. The information gathered will be used to develop a farm inventory. The farm inventory will be captured in a database which will be able to transfer information to the FDA and other regulatory agencies. ODA will determine the infrastructure needs for implementing a produce safety program. This will include staffing needs, training needs (both industry and regulators) and a program to provide technical assistance. ODA will develop and implement an inspection program that will include, on farm readiness reviews, on farm inspections, compliance and enforcement.